Eugene's Book
by kelly dawson
Summary: Rapunzel has noticed Eugene writing in a journal, but when she asks about he refuses to let her know what he's writing.


"Eugene?" Rapunzel propped her head up on her elbow and looked over at him while he was writing in a book he said wasn't a diary, which honestly confused Rapunzel. She asked if he was writing a boo k and he said no. She asked if he was writing a song; he said no. Same thing for poems.

"Yeah, Goldie?" His eyes didn't wander off the page and his hand never stopped moving. He was intently writing something and Rapunzel felt slightly bad for feeling as if she had disturbed him.

"Whatchya' writin'?" She smiled and poked his arm. He didn't budge. She began to pout and fell on to her back, her head sinking in to her pillow.

"Alright, I'm done. What do you want?" He closed the book, set it in the drawer of his night stand and turned to face Rapunzel. She shifted her eyes to look at him and sighed.

"Why can't I know what you're writing?".

Eugene smiled and shifted his weight and pulled himself on top of her. He had a hand on either side of her and he looked down and almost felt as if he couldn't breathe… he was looking at the most beautiful girl in the world. And she was his. His wife. His best friend. His everything.

"Because." He winked. "It's personal".

"Oh come on! Most of my art is personal but I still let you see it!". She retorted.

"Pfft. That's because it usually includes me in it."

"I'm not included in that 'book'?" she raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. He just smiled.

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

"You're reading waaaay too much in to this. It's just a book I like to write random stuff in, okay?"

"So it is a diary!"

"No it is not"

Rapunzel smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fine. Whatever you say." She lifted her head up and planted a kiss on his mouth. When she laid her head back down she just stared in to Eugene's eyes who was completely lost in her gaze. He just loved feeling the warmth of her body against his. The feel of her heartbeat as their chests touched. He wanted her right now.

"How about this" He kissed her nose. "we forget about that stupid book and just… ya know…" He made a motion with his eyebrows hinting 'you know what I mean'. Rapunzel laughed and stroked his cheek.

"Fine"

Eugene smiled and pressed his lips to hers. Closing his eyes he inhaled her scent. It was like flowers and sunshine. Her arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer towards her. She could feel his smile against her lips. Slowly he shifted his hands to her back and under her night gown. Oh how he wanted to remove that darn thing! Technically he could… but considering it was so cold in their room that night, he figured he's just tease her instead.

Rapunzel thought the same thing. Lifting his shirt, she trailed her hands down his spine and across his chest. Their lips parted and his breath brushed against her neck as he slid her lips to her ears where he kissed them tenderly. Rapunzel arched her back and Eugene moved back to her neck where he left a trail of kisses right down to her belly button. She giggled and ruffled his hair. He smiled and made his way back to her mouth where, until they fell asleep, they tenderly kissed.

Poke poke.

"Mmmm?"

Poke poke.

"Whatttt?" Rapunzel opened her tired eyes and met the gaze of Pascal who was poking her with his tail. "What is it Pascal?". She sat up slowly and yawned. The chameleon pounced in front of her and pointed towards Eugene's night table.

"What?" She asked confused.

Pascal kept pointing until finally Rapunzel understood.

"Oh! Oh… no I couldn't!" she shook her head "that would be invading his privacy".

Pascal looked unamused.

"It's just not right! If he wanted me to know what was written in it he would have told me!" she crossed her arms and stared Pascal down who just kept staring right back at her. He knew she was dying to know what was in there. She couldn't stand it. He saw her fingers twitch and how her eyes kept moving to look at the night table.

Silence.

"OH FINE!" She threw her arms up in the air "but only if you promise not to tell".

Pascal smiled and nodded his head. He pranced over to the draw, opened it with his tail, and let Rapunzel reach over to grab it. For a moment she played with it in her hands. Tossing it to and fro like it were some toy ball. She glanced at Pascal who urged her to open it. Sighing, she slowly cracked the book open.

_ Dear Rapunzel,_

_ I've started this journal so I could record all of my thoughts about you. In here I want to write about our adventures, and our obstacles. I want to remember every moment we share. After we met in that tower, I have to admit, you stole my heart the moment you emerged from those shadows. You were such a sight. Your beautiful green eyes, those rosy lips and those perfectly freckled cheeks. For the first time in my life, instead of me stealing from someone, someone was stealing from me. You stole my heart. And guess what? I want you to keep it. I want nothing more than to be beside you for the rest of your life. You are my everything. I've never felt this way about any girl in my life before, and I will admit, sometimes it scares me. But when I look in to those gorgeous eyes of yours, I can't help but want to embrace you and never let go. You are more special to me than anyone has ever been. I love you with all of my heart; all of my being. I would do anything for you. _

_ I hope as you read through this, it brings you joy, laughter, tears, but most of all, love. Enjoy reading our adventures, sweetie. I love you._

_ Yours always,_

_ Eugene Fitzherbert_

Rapunzel laid a hand over her heart. She felt tears emerging in to her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just read.

Pascal, who had been reading over her shoulder, even let out a tiny sniff. He nuzzled against Rapunzel who slowly flipped the pages seeing words upon words. Smiling, she closed it and gently placed it back in his drawer.

She couldn't wait to read about their adventures someday.


End file.
